Noise attenuating barriers are used extensively for blocking sounds caused by obstreperous machinery (e.g., generators), automobiles, trains, aircraft and the like. Typically, these barriers range from about 4 to 18 feet in height and are constructed of wood, metal, or concrete, with concrete being the most common. However, it has been determined that concrete and metal barriers tend to deflect sound waves rather than attenuate or absorb the same, hence, they fail to effectively prevent sound wave transmission.
While concrete and wooden posts are sturdy and can be made to provide privacy, concrete posts tend to be expensive to install and maintain, and both concrete and wooden posts deteriorate and crumble over time often leading to early failure. Attempts to overcome the deterioration problems associated with wood and concrete have included making fencing posts out of metal (e.g., steel, aluminum, etc), yet, this has proven expensive and heavy as compared to the instant invention. It is also known in the art to form sound attenuating fencing from posts made from assorted polymers for the purpose of choosing a sound absorbing material, however, these polymers lack the requisite structural properties to support heavy loads.
What the prior art has thus far failed to provide is a weather resistant, noise attenuating, fencing assembly comprising a plurality of deformation resistant poles, each formed from a fiberglass reinforced resin, in combination with clips and a structure reinforcing and weather resistant cap which provides a light-weight, easy to assemble fence having a strength to weight ratio of about 18:1. The use of fiberglass posts provides a sturdy, economical system for dampening sound waves, for example, the noise created by a generator. Furthermore, this construction makes it possible to attach approximately 800 pounds of appurtenant assemblies to each fence post weighing only about 44 pounds. As an added benefit, when the lower end of the posts are inserted about 30 to about 36″ below ground, the resultant assembly meets the stringent Florida Building Code 2001 requirements for wind load without the need for additional concrete anchoring.